


Name

by VeryImportantDemon



Series: To the Point [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nothing much, could be seen as clintasha, drabbles and stuff, reflection on names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does not have a name until she does. He does not have a name until she calls him by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> Series of Avengers drabbles. I don't own them.... Yet.

She does not have a name.

She did, but she was long since forgotten it. It has long since been bleached from her skin.

Black Widow is not her name, but it is what they call her.

Black Widow.

The Woman.

Asset.

That is all she is to them, and she has no name.

One day, she finds someone who gives her a name.

There is a flash of dark purple, a streak of black in the lighter dark of the night. They are running, the nameless man and the nameless woman, and then he draws his weapon. He trains it on her. He could easily kill her. They both know this, the nameless pair.

She thinks he might. He is unreadable.

Until he doesn't.

He moves the arrow, the tip no longer at a leathal place, and he speaks. He gives her name.

"Come with me, Natasha Romanoff."

Natasha Romanoff

_N_

_A_

_T_

_A_

_S_

_H_

_A_

_R_

_O_

_M_

_A_

_N_

_O_

_F_

_F_

It is not her original name, she knows, but it fits her. She slips into it.

He calls her Natasha. Tasha. Nat. Eventually he calls her friend.

The man is called Hawkeye, and she knows that isn't his true name either.

She calls him Hawkeye until she calls him Clint.


End file.
